


An Omega and his Alphas

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Dwalin, Bottom Thorin, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Dwalin Is A Softie, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Masturbation, Possessive Thorin, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, Top Dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Thorin and Dwalin are alphas, who are in a polyamorous relationship with Bilbo, an omega. It's been several months since the BOTFA and they're all very busy with their different duties, meaning they have little time for each other and their relationship. This makes them all stressed and grumpy. What happens when Bilbo comes home one day expecting some TLC only to find the alphas fighting over him?





	An Omega and his Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know where this came from.  
> ***I don't own these characters  
> ***Content/Tags liable to change as this is sort of a rough draft and I will do some editing in the future.

            Bilbo walked into the rooms he shared with his alphas hungry, sweaty, and sore. He wanted a long, hot bath and a large plate of cake. At the same time. And some cuddling and pampering from his alphas wouldn’t hurt either. He smiled as he thought about Dwalin and Thorin, who despite their tough and, in Dwalin’s case, scary exteriors, they were great, big softies when it came to their omega. They were also fiercely protective of him and had been banned from participating in his training in any way, despite being the best two warriors in the mountain, because neither of them could control themselves when Bilbo was training. They had been too easy on him when they trained him themselves, which had been what they had tried first. When it became clear that wouldn’t work, they had tried supervising while Fili and Kili trained with him. That didn’t work either, because they would yell at the boys whenever they landed a hit on Bilbo. And finally, the last resort was them sitting and watching from the sidelines while others in the company trained him. 

            That had ended within the hour when Bilbo had failed to dodge Gloin’s practice axe quickly enough and was sent sprawling in the dirt. Seconds later, Gloin was sent crashing into a weapon rack when Thorin and Dwalin simultaneously punched him square in the face, each Dwarf hitting Gloin’s cheeks with all their strength. Bilbo rolled over and gasped when he saw his alphas standing over Gloin and growling threateningly at him. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain flaring from his back where the axe had hit him, and sprinted towards them, shouting their names to get their attention. Their entire demeanor instantly changed when they faced him, their snarls melting away into looks of concern. Dwalin had dropped to his knees in front of Bilbo while Thorin circled around to his back. They wrapped their arms around him tight and pressed their faces against him, nosing him all over to scent him in what was clearly a protective and possessive manner. 

            Bilbo had huffed but endured the attention, focusing on Gloin who was being helped up by several of the trainee guards who had also been practicing in the training yard.  Later, after Thorin and Dwalin had whisked Bilbo back to their rooms for some tender care and hard sex, Bilbo went to check on him in the infirmary. Oin had clapped him on the back, laughing at his brother and calling them all idiots for ever thinking two alphas like Thorin and Dwalin would ever be able to watch their omega get hurt even in training, and then assured him that Gloin would only suffer a headache, which he could sleep off overnight. Bilbo had left Gloin an apology note and baked him a tray of muffins the next day, but Gloin merely shrugged the whole incident off. After Thorin and Dwalin had apologized to him as well, it was decided by all that they simply couldn’t be anywhere in the area when Bilbo was training. 

            This meant that they rarely had any time together anymore, all three of them. Everyone was extremely busy with rebuilding and restoring Erebor, and by extension Dale. Thorin was handling the politics and doing his kingly duties, whilst Bilbo had been working in both the libraries and the kitchen with Ori and Bombur, and Dwalin was working on recruiting for Erebor’s military. It left very little time for them, though it always seemed to work out that at least two of them would get home in time for supper and could spend time together. Getting all three of them together was another story. 

            He knew that they were both going to be home at a decent hour that night, because he handled their schedules. Which meant they would both be home, which only happened once every few weeks. Yes, he decided, double alpha loving was what he needed and he planned to get it. 

            He entered the bedroom intending to head straight for the bathroom, wanting to bathe before Thorin and Dwalin came home. Only to find they were already in the bedroom. Bilbo’s face grew into a grin, excitement coursing through him at the sight of them standing in front of each other in front of the fireplace. Seeing they hadn’t heard him enter, Bilbo hurried forward, wanting to throw himself at them before they noticed he was in the room. But after three steps he heard what they were saying and froze, his excitement rapidly turning into disappointment. 

            “You had him last night, Thorin, and two other nights this past week! It’s my turn!” 

            “We don’t take turns, Dwalin, but even if we did, it wouldn’t matter. As your king and as the older alpha, I get first claim to him whenever I want!” 

            “Shite on that! That’s not fair, to me or to him! He loves me just as much as he does you, you know!” 

            Bilbo couldn’t listen to anymore after that and he angrily stepped forward before Thorin could respond, his movement finally catching their attention. They turned to face him, each one wearing a thunderous expression as they continued shooting the other glares and snarls. Bilbo stopped a few feet in front of them and crossed his arms. He hoped his own scowl would tell them how ridiculous he thought they were being, as it had in the past, but this time they were too busy challenging each other to pay attention to him.  So instead, he simply said it. “You two are being absolutely ridiculous!” 

           Okay, maybe he yelled it, but after the day he had had, he felt he was entitled. Hope flared briefly when the alphas’ snapped their gaze to him, momentarily forgetting about their argument. Bilbo put on what he hoped came off as a gentle smile and not the grimace he actually felt like showing. “Now, would you like to discuss this in a more comfortable setting, say perhaps, the bathtub?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Bilbo held his breath, hoping with all he had in him that they would take the bait and agree to join him for a bath. But his hopes were shattered when Dwalin turned his head and growled at Thorin, who immediately growled back. 

            “I’m not doing anything with this jackass!” 

            Bilbo sighed as they started shouting again. He couldn’t believe they were arguing over who’s turn it was to be with him again. He didn’t have the energy or patience to deal with this. He turned away from them and stomped across the room to the bathroom door, muttering a curse with each stomp. The alphas continued snarling and shouting at each other, until he reached the door, when they suddenly became silent. Before Bilbo could reach for the doorknob, he was surrounded on either side by his alphas. And if he hadn’t been so exhausted from that day, he might have been able to appreciate the scent pouring off of each alpha. But as it was, the musk merely made his headache worse. 

            “Bilbo! Where are you going? I’ve planned us a nice dinner and then I thought we could retire to bed.”

            “What?! But, Bilbo, I bought you a new book from Dale today and I set up some tea and blankets in front of the fireplace so we could read together.” 

            Bilbo sighed and rubbed his eyes. He took a deep breath before he spun around to face them, a harsh, stony expression stoically plastered to his face. That finally seemed to get their attention, as Thorin and Dwalin both took a step back. Bilbo looked back and forth between the two for a moment before he exploded, all of his anger, hurt, and exhaustion finally coming together. “You two idiots! Here I am, hungry, tired, and bruised all over, and all I want is to take a bath and eat with my two loving, caring alphas, on the one day of the week we actually have to be all together! Instead you two are too busy growling and fighting over me as if I were a pretty gem to even notice how banged up I am!” 

            The alphas’ reactions to their usually calm, quiet, and collected mate shouting and insulting them would have been funny if Bilbo were in a better mood. Instead it only cooled his anger and he dejectedly hung his head. Thorin and Dwalin both stepped forward, their hands reaching out to touch him, to comfort him no doubt, but Bilbo backed away. He put his hands up to ward them off and they respectfully moved away. Bilbo sighed and flapped his hand at them. “Go back to what you were doing before I came in. I’m going to go take a long bath, alone. And then I will eat a quick dinner, coat myself in that cream Oin made for me, and then I am going to bed. Alone. Understood?” Both alphas nodded and Bilbo brushed past them, being careful not to touch either of them, and then hurried to the bathroom, making sure to lock the bathroom door for good measure. 

            He sagged against the door, his eyes immediately filling with tears he had barely managed to hold back with his anger. He let them fall as he started the water, filling the large inground pool his alphas considered a tub with as hot a water as he could stand. He carefully undressed, his breath hitching every time he pulled a sore muscle or prodded a bruise. He paused when he reached up to unbraid his hair, his thoughts turning to the alphas who normally helped him with his hair. For a moment, he contemplated just forgiving them and asking them to join him, because as much as he was angry over their childish squabbling, he was also hurting and just wanted the comfort of his alphas. But then his common sense prevailed and he reminded himself that he wasn’t something to be fought over and he wasn’t going to just forget about them treating him as such.  
Mumbling about insufferable alphas, he quickly took out his braids and set the beads in a specially-made box sitting on the sink counter. He grabbed his comb and a couple towels, laying them down next to his toiletries on the side of the pool. Then, he picked up his pot of bath salts and tossed in several handfuls. He set the pot aside and stirred the water with his hand, hissing slightly as the water was just short of singeing his skin. He turned the water off and stepped into the pool, breathing the lavender scent of the salts deep into his lungs, his body and mind relaxing with each breath. 

            He sat down in one of the various depressions set into the wall of the pool, specifically designed and carved out of the stone for someone to sit and lean back. And he did just that, leaning his head back against the side of the pool and closing his eyes. The water felt wonderful on his aching body and he was content to sit for several minutes as the water slowly cooled. By the time the water was luke warm, he was feeling much better. He thoroughly bathed himself and shampooed and combed his hair, using his favorite scents and determinedly not thinking about the fact that it was Dwalin’s and Thorin’s favorite scents on him as well. Finally, after almost an hour, the water was finally getting cold and his stomach was grumbling incessantly, not going to be ignored any longer. 

            He climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He tucked his comb into the towel at his waist and toweled his hair dry for a few minutes before he stood in front of the mirror and combed it into submission again. He set the comb back down on the counter and automatically reached for the box that held his beads. He stopped himself before he could touch the lid, his hand hovering over it for a moment before he pulled his hand back. He spun around and hurriedly dried his body off. He tossed the towels into the laundry basket and pulled his robe on. Tying it, he went to door, only then realizing he hadn’t heard anything from the bedroom since he had locked it behind himself. 

            Curious, he pressed his ear to the door. Then he cursed when he remembered that it was practically impossible for anyone to hear anything through thick, Dwarven doors, even a Hobbit with exceptional hearing. He lifted his head from the door and sighed. Time to face the inevitable. He took a big breath before he slowly unlocked the door. He slowly eased it open, peeking out cautiously. Seeing the bedroom was empty, he stepped out and softly closed the door behind him. His heart sank as he realized he would be spending the night alone. He knew his alphas would take his words to heart and give him space to respect his wishes. 

            But if he was being honest with himself, now that the anger was gone, he had been hoping to find them on the other side of the door, waiting to apologize and ask him to forgive them. And he would have, if they had asked. He loved them, and knew they loved him. They were all entirely too stressed and busy nowadays. It wasn’t good for any of them, and certainly not for their relationship. Bilbo started rearranging their schedules and imagining the ensuing arguments with Balin in his head as he changed into his nightshirt, which wasn’t actually his, it was a shirt that both Thorin and Dwalin wore so that it held both their scents. Bilbo usually only wore it on the nights when their duties kept his alphas up late and Bilbo had to go to bed alone. After his outburst earlier, Bilbo felt he would be needing the shirt if he was to get any sleep. 

            Bilbo entered the living area, his eyes downcast as he thought about rustling up something quick to eat before he went to bed. And because he was focused on staring at his feet on his way to the kitchen, he didn’t notice who else was in the room with him until someone cleared their throat. He lifted his head, turning to face where it came from, and gasped in shock. “What’s all this?” 

            Thorin and Dwalin stood in front of the fireplace, looking awkward and uncertain, wearing nothing but loose pajama pants. In front of them sat a low, rectangular table laden with food, the sight of which made Bilbo’s mouth water. At Dwalin’s side was a tray with a teapot and three teacups and Bilbo could smell it was his favorite tea just taking a deep breath. Thorin was holding a large book and Bilbo remembered him saying something about getting him a new book earlier. No one spoke for a long moment and then Dwalin took a step forward. To Bilbo’s surprise, Thorin didn’t move and let him keep walking until Dwalin was standing in front of Bilbo. 

            Dwalin cleared his throat and hesitantly said, “I’m sorry we were being idiots earlier. Thorin is sorry, too.” Behind him, Thorin apologized on his own and took a couple steps forward. “You’re right, you’re not a gem, or something to be fought over. I don’t know how we forgot that, but we did.”

            “We don’t deserve your forgiveness, and we won’t ask for it,” Thorin said, taking his place slightly behind and beside Dwalin. He put his hand on Dwalin’s shoulder and continued speaking. “But we would like to make it up to you. So, we put our plans for tonight together. We fixed you some tea and we’ve got all your favorite dinner foods here, courtesy of Bombur. We, uh, we tried to do it ourselves, but, uh…” 

            Bilbo gave a small chuckle as both Thorin and Dwalin blushed. “Thank you for trying, loves, but it’s probably best you leave the cooking to others.” 

            “Yes, and Thorin has that new book he got for you. We figured we could all have dinner and tea and read together before we retire to bed.”  
“And once we’re in bed, we’re going to rub you down with that stuff Oin gave you and give you a nice massage,” Thorin added, giving him a small smile. Then his smile slipped a bit. “That is, if you’ll let us join you for bed.” The question in his voice, full of hope and uncertainty, was echoed in his and Dwalin’s eyes and Bilbo’s eyes filled with tears in response. 

            “Oh of course you can, you big lummoxes!” he cried right before he threw himself against Dwalin. Dwalin wasn’t expecting that but he still caught Bilbo and, staggering back a step or two, he lifted him up. Bilbo wrapped his arms and legs around Dwalin and Dwalin hugged him tight against his chest, pressing his face into Bilbo’s neck. Bilbo felt Thorin move around them and then he was at Bilbo’s back, just a few inches away, nosing at the back of Bilbo’s neck and waiting for an invitation to join. Bilbo let go of Dwalin with one hard and reached behind himself with it, grabbing Thorin’s arm and pulling him closer. “Thorin, get your royal butt over here!”  


Dwalin and Thorin chuckled together and then Thorin was pressed up against his back and his face was in Bilbo’s hair.  Bilbo whimpered softly, his tears falling freely. He tucked his face into the crook of Dwalin’s neck. He felt a large hand come up and cradle the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair as they gently massaged his scalp. 

            “Don’t cry now, _haban_. It’s alright,” Dwalin murmured into his ear. 

            “We were _lalâkh_ , we were fools,” Thorin said behind him. 

            Bilbo sniffed and lifted his head. “You were. But you’ve both been so stressed lately, it’s understandable.”

            Both alphas shook their heads vigorously and Thorin said, “It’s inexcusable, beloved.” 

            Bilbo huffed and slapped Dwalin’s shoulder. “Don’t be fools again, dears. Just listen to what I say and nod along.” His alphas laughed at him, earning Dwalin another smack and Thorin his first one. Neither of them reacted but Bilbo playfully shook his hand as if it was stinging, amusing them all. They spent a few minutes giggling together before Bilbo’s stomach growled loudly. There was silence for a few seconds before they all burst out laughing. 

            Without putting Bilbo down, Dwalin turned around and walked back to the spread in front of the fireplace. He set Bilbo down beside the table and then he and Thorin were moving. Dwalin draped a large throw blanket around Bilbo’s shoulders and Thorin filled a plate for him. It went against Bilbo’s Baggins and omega natures to let someone else play host for him, but he was tired in every way and wouldn’t say no to a bit of pampering. He leaned back and stretched his legs out, making himself comfortable on the fur rug. Dwalin was there in a second, situating himself behind his omega with his legs on either side of Bilbo. Bilbo snuggled back into his chest, closing his eyes, content. 

            He cracked his eyes open when Thorin knelt beside them with his plate of food. Thorin wordlessly held the plate out to him and Bilbo eagerly dug in. No one spoke for several minutes as Bilbo stuffed himself and Thorin and Dwalin ate slower, taking turns reading from the book as Bilbo ate. Finally, after half an hour, Bilbo’s plate was empty and his stomach was full. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and closed his eyes again, his head falling back onto Dwalin’s shoulder as he dozed off, comfortable and satisfied listening to his alphas read to him. They read to him for another half an hour before Thorin closed to book and set it aside. Then Thorin produced Bilbo's beads from somewhere and Bilbo eagerly nodded permission when he asked to put his braids back in. He and Dwalin quickly and efficiently braided the beads back into his hair and he hummed sleepily when he felt the familiar, comforting weight of the beads again. 

            Half asleep and half awake, he distantly heard Thorin and Dwalin talking quietly above his head. Then he was lifted up into arms he would recognize anywhere, the feeling of their strength surrounding him lulled him further into sleep. When he was placed on the bed they all shared, he whined and grasped at the arms, but his alpha chuckled and pulled away from him. He opened his eyes and groaned when he saw Thorin standing by the bed with a large jar in his hands. Thorin smiled at him and opened the jar. Turning his head the other way, Bilbo found Dwalin sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching his arms over his head. And if Bilbo blushed at the sight of bulging muscles and tattoos, well, that was no one’s business. 

            “Roll over, _ghivasha_. You need this ointment and a massage before you go to sleep or you won’t be able to move any tomorrow.” 

            Bilbo rolled away from Thorin and pulled the blanket over his head, mumbling about rude Dwarves and how they should let their poor hobbit omega sleep. Both Dwarves laughed before Dwalin tugged on the blanket. Bilbo tightened his grip on the blanket and tugged back, feeling playful. He hid his smile behind the blanket as he and Dwalin played tug-of-war with it for a minute, before Dwalin unexpectedly rolled over on top of Bilbo. Bilbo squeaked and let go of the blanket completely, rolling onto his back so Dwalin was directly over him. He put his hands on Dwalin’s chest and instantly his face turned red when he touched bare skin. 

            Ignoring Bilbo’s blush, Dwalin pulled the blanket away and then straightened up on his knees, straddling Bilbo’s thighs. His hands went to Bilbo’s nightshirt and he grabbed the hem, slowly bunching it up in his fists. He glanced up at Bilbo, silently asking permission, and Bilbo breathlessly nodded. Dwalin shot him a small smile before he gently lifted the shirt. With each inch of skin exposed, Dwalin’s breathing sped up until he was panting by the time he uncovered Bilbo’s smallclothes. Then he finally registered the bruises littering Bilbo’s thighs and he cursed. His hands hovered over Bilbo’s skin, unsure where to begin. 

            Bilbo shifted self-consciously and fidgeted with the hem of his nightshirt. “It’s not so bad, really,” Bilbo said. Dwalin growled, but then Thorin was kneeling next to him on the bed, the open jar in one hand. He put the other hand on Dwalin’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Bilbo didn’t miss how Dwalin leaned into the touch as the growl died in his throat. 

            “We’ll talk to Gloin tomorrow. Talk, not growl, Dwalin.” 

            Dwalin grumbled but nodded, while Bilbo sputtered and lifted himself up onto his elbows. “Excuse me, no you will not talk to anyone! It’s training, it is supposed to hurt!” 

            “You are also supposed to be getting better, beloved,” Thorin pointed out as Dwalin pulled Bilbo’s nightshirt off completely and tossed it across the room. 

            Bilbo huffed and flopped back onto his back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yes, well, today just wasn’t a good day for me, I suppose. Gloin thumped me back and forth across the training yard for ten minutes before he got tired of giving me bruises and sent me away.” 

            “That’s why you came home so early. I was wondering about that,” Thorin said as he shifted closer to Bilbo. “Roll over, kurduluh, we need to get this onto you or you won’t be moving at all tomorrow.” 

            Dwalin lifted his weight off Bilbo’s legs and Bilbo rolled onto his stomach, muttering irritably. He hissed as he put his weight on his tender abdomen and he heard answering rumbles from his alphas. He smiled slightly and pillowed his head on his arms. He heard Dwalin and Thorin whispering to each other and then seconds later he felt something hot and wet touch his back. He jerked a bit and a large hand touched his hair to comfort him. He leaned his head into the touch and sighed as two more hands began spreading the ointment all over his back. The warmth from the ointment seeped into his muscles and any residual pain and soreness the hot bath hadn’t taken care of disappeared in seconds. 

            And if the ointment wasn’t doing enough on its own, those hands were working wonders, too. He knew Dwalin’s hands were capable of amazing things, and his face and body both burned just from thinking about those amazing things, but he had never known they could give a massage. Dwalin started out slow, his fingers soft and gentle as they prodded different parts of his back. Bilbo didn’t bother trying to hide the noises he made each time Dwalin’s fingers hit a particularly tender spot or a bruise and Dwalin was paying attention because he returned to certain areas with more pressure and speed, wringing more, louder noises from Bilbo. 

            The hand on his head hadn’t moved and was still stroking his hair. He turned his head, resting his cheek on his arm, and eyed Thorin through partially closed eyes. Thorin was watching Dwalin and Bilbo recognized the look in his eyes. He twisted his head to look back at Dwalin and he smirked. Dwalin was aware that Thorin was staring at him. Dwalin wasn’t one to blush, but those who knew him well would see the tiny tale-tell signs he was reacting to Thorin’s intense gaze. The way his breath hitched every time he glanced towards Thorin, never meeting his eyes. The way his hands froze for a split second when Thorin leaned closer to him, whispering something into his ear. And Bilbo couldn’t see it, but he was sure Dwalin was aroused. 

            To test his theory, he shifted, raising his butt slightly so that he was just barely brushing against Dwalin’s groin. And just as he expected, he felt a hint of hardness before Dwalin’s body jerked away from him, though his hands never stopped massaging Bilbo. Bilbo pressed his face into the pillow, giggling. Dwalin’s hands paused on his back and the hand in his hair gently grasped the tip of Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo’s giggles disappeared and he gasped, his head lifting as Thorin carefully pulled on his ear. Thorin lowered his face down to Bilbo’s and he looked at him curiously. “What are you giggling about, burglar?”

            Bilbo smiled mischievously and winked. “Oh nothing.” Even as he spoke he lifted his hips again. This time, he made sure he brushed against Dwalin. And to his pleasure, Dwalin hissed quietly. His hands lifted off Bilbo’s back and moved down to Bilbo’s hips. Bilbo threw an impish look at Dwalin over his shoulder before he innocently asked, “Problem, Dwalin?” 

            The alpha grunted, gripping Bilbo’s hips tight. “Only if you don’t keep moving, Halfling,” he said, struggling to remain still when all he wanted to do was lean down and press himself against the omega. Bilbo giggled again but settled down on the bed, going quiet and still except for the occasional pleased sigh that escaped when Dwalin massaged a particularly sore area while a plan formed inside his head. Despite the arousal and impatience coursing through both the alphas, which was affecting Bilbo as well because he could feel through their bond and smell in the air, Dwalin took his time with the rest of the massage, making sure to tend to every bruise and tender spot on Bilbo’s body. During that time, Thorin was happy to just watch and stroke Bilbo’s hair, the omega leaning into every touch eagerly. 

            Finally, after almost an hour, Bilbo was laying on his back on the bed, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. The ointment Dwalin had covered him in smelled flowery, which he had been very pleased to discover when he had first used it, and between the scent and the soothing affect it had on his poor body, he felt like a boneless puddle of goo. He stretched, delighted to find his body didn’t ache or hurt anymore. He knew it would all repeat tomorrow but he could at least enjoy a good night in bed. But first, there was something that needed to be addressed. He glanced over to the fireplace, where Thorin was stoking the fire, which they had let die down during Bilbo’s massage. And then he glanced over to the bathroom door where he could hear Dwalin washing his hands. Time to put his plan into action. 

            Bilbo lifted his hips and pulled his smallclothes off, dragging them down slowly deliberately. Just as he expected, Thorin caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and his head whipped around to Bilbo. Bilbo bit his lip to hide his grin and tossed his smallclothes off the bed. Then he laid back on the bed, snuggling back into the mattress before he rolled over, stretching and moaning softly. He heard Thorin’s breath hitch at the same time Dwalin cursed from the bathroom doorway. Within seconds, both alphas were at the side of the bed. Bilbo smirked up at them playfully. “Yes?” 

            Neither alpha spoke for several seconds and then they both moved to get on the bed. They bumped into each other in their hurry and that instantly distracted them. They growled threateningly at each other and suddenly they were nose to nose. Bilbo watched, unconcerned, and waited for the inevitable. He didn’t have to wait long. In a move too fast for Bilbo to follow, Dwalin tackled Thorin with a snarl. Thorin and Dwalin were the two best fighters in the mountain, equal in everything except strength. There, Dwalin surpassed Thorin by leaps and bounds. Thorin hit the floor, landing on his back, with Dwalin on top of him. Bilbo scrambled up onto his knees and leaned over the edge to watch. 

            Thorin and Dwalin wrestled together for several minutes, each punching the other whenever they could get a hit in. Thorin, in particular, was throwing the most punches, trying desperately to get out from under Dwalin, who was using his size and strength to his advantage. He leaned his weight on Thorin, bearing down on him relentlessly as he tried to flip Thorin over without losing his position on top of him. It was a struggle but once Dwalin managed to get both of Thorin’s wrists in one hand, he was able to maneuver the alpha easily. He flipped Thorin onto his front and pressed his chest against Thorin’s back. Thorin continued struggling, but with his hands held above his head and Dwalin’s weight on him, he couldn’t move very much. Dwalin nosed at Thorin’s neck, sniffing frantically as his hips involuntarily moved against Thorin’s ass. 

            Another minute passed, the silence only broken by Dwalin’s excited breathing and Thorin’s cursing. And then Dwalin froze as Thorin’s scent changed, the sharp, scent of anger fading away to reveal the intense scent of arousal, the warm scent of love. Grinning, Dwalin nuzzled Thorin’s neck. Thorin gave a low growl but he tilted his head anyway. Dwalin kissed his skin and Thorin’s growl turned into a whine. Then Thorin was pushing his hips up to meet Dwalin’s. Dwalin’s head snapped up, his teeth clenched around a moan. Then he dropped his head to lick and bite Thorin’s neck again.  Thorin grit his teeth, some of his stubbornness still fighting the inevitable, but he gave in half a second later. He dropped his head completely, pressing his forehead against the fur rug, his entire body submitting to the larger alpha. Dwalin growled softly, approvingly, and he lifted his weight off Thorin slightly, giving his mate room to move. 

            Thorin immediately spread his legs, whining again. Dwalin was between his legs in a split second, pressing his hips hard against Thorin’s ass. His cock would fit nicely in between Thorin’s cheeks, if they weren’t wearing any bottoms. Dwalin snarled, annoyed, and ripped at their bottoms, first Thorin’s and then his own. They never got their bottoms completely off, but neither cared once they were exposed and Dwalin’s cock was resting, hot and heavy, on Thorin’s ass. The alphas moaned simultaneously and Thorin lifted his hips as much as he could to feel more of Dwalin. 

            Dwalin put his mouth next to Thorin’s ear and whispered, “It’s too bad you’re an alpha. You’d be so wet and ready for me by now, I could just slide inside, fast and easy.” He bit Thorin’s ear hard and the alpha whimpered. “But, you aren’t an omega,” he said, biting Thorin’s ear again. 

            Thorin could submit, but he was still an alpha. So he turned his head as far as he could and caught Dwalin’s lips between his teeth. He drew blood but neither of them cared and the harsh bite turned into a frantic kiss. When it ended, he snarled, “You wouldn’t like me if I was an omega,” in his face. 

            Dwalin’s face softened for a moment and he murmured, “I’d love you no matter what,” before he kissed Thorin again, sweetly this time. They shared a smile when it ended and Dwalin asked, “How do you want this?” 

            “You can be in me later, right now I just need you to move!” The urgency in Thorin’s voice spurred Dwalin back into action. He moved off of Thorin, raised up on his knees, and pulled Thorin up onto his knees, too. He spat into his hand and used that to wet his cock, groaning at the sensation. His desperation and impatience returning, he put his cock in between Thorin’s thighs. Thorin realized what he was planning and he put his legs together, squeezing his thighs around Dwalin’s cock. That was it for Dwalin. He gripped Thorin’s hips and moved his hips back until he was almost free of Thorin’s thighs. He felt Thorin quiver underneath him and on any other day he would have made him wait, teased him more, but this time he couldn’t do that. He started moving, thrusting fast and hard, brushing against Thorin’s cock on every thrust. 

            They didn’t last long. Their blood was pumping after their short, but fierce fight, and it had been so long since their last time together. They both simply needed it too much to last. Thorin was whining and moaning, each thrust delivering a brief brush against his aching cock that teased and tormented him. He wanted to touch himself, but each time he tried to touch himself, Dwalin growled threateningly and he put his hand back down. He could hear Dwalin’s panting behind him, the alpha’s fingernails digging into his hips hard enough to break the skin and bruise. It was all too much, yet not enough. His moans disappeared completely until all he could do was whine and whimper, begging without words. To his relief, Dwalin, who’s hips were moving impossibly faster and more frantic as he neared his own end, reached around and fisted Thorin’s cock. He stroked Thorin’s cock fast, matching his hips. Thorin almost howled, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood to make sure he didn’t, and within seconds Dwalin’s hips and his hand stuttered as Dwalin’s peak neared. 

            Dwalin suddenly leaned down and bit Thorin’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into his skin to deliberately leave a mark, a mating mark. That sent Thorin over the edge and he came, screaming out, and Dwalin followed close behind, his hand clumsily stroking Thorin through his orgasm and his own body pressed hard against Thorin’s ass as he quivered. Thorin’s strength finally gave out and he fell onto the rug, huffing out a breath when Dwalin fell on top of him. He would complain about laying on their mess and having to clean it out of the rug later.  He hissed as the fur on the rug rubbed against the sensitive skin on his cock. Dwalin lifted his head, kissed and licked the mark he had left on Thorin’s shoulder, and then nuzzled Thorin’s shoulder. Thorin practically purred at the touch. 

            Suddenly, Bilbo chuckled, drawing both alphas’ attention. He was leaning back against the pillows with a sated, relaxed look on his face. On his chest and stomach were streaks of white and he was still slowly stroking his softening cock. He waved a hand at them. “Please, don’t stop. I’m extremely enjoying the show.”

            Thorin frowned, recognizing the pleased tone in the omega’s voice. It only took a moment of contemplation before he came to a realization. “You deliberately pushed us, egged us on?” Bilbo nodded, smiling cheekily. “Why? You berated us earlier for fighting!” Thorin growled. He tried to pick himself up, wanting to get up so he could kiss, and bite, that grin off his omega’s face. But Dwalin didn’t move, even though he was also staring up at Bilbo. 

            Bilbo sighed and pursed his lips. Both alphas recognized that face and instinctively dropped their heads. If they had been standing they would have backed up, too. No one else knew it, but Bilbo was the one in charge in their relationship. His being an omega didn’t change that. But his alphas were more than happy to let him take charge. No matter what, he was always in control. Even, apparently, when they thought they were the ones in control. 

            “I was angry because you were fighting over me without actually paying attention to me or the fact that I needed some care and affection.” Both alphas closed their eyes, ashamed of their earlier actions, but Bilbo tutted at them. “Now, now, I’ve forgiven you both so don’t worry. But it’s not like you two to fight, especially not over something as silly as me. I thought it was just because we’ve all been incredibly busy and stressed out lately, but watching you two just now during that massage, which was very lovely, by the way, Dwalin darling, I realized that it’s been a very long time since you two have had any time together, which is just as important as you two being with me. No wonder you were snapping at each other earlier. You two needed a good fight and fuck to get those alpha hormones out of your systems.” Bilbo grinned when he finished explaining, entirely too pleased with himself. Meanwhile, the alphas were gaping up at him, each one torn between standing up and pouncing on the alpha or continuing with what Bilbo started. 

            Bilbo solved that answer for them however when he said, “Now that you’ve gotten that out of the way, why don’t you join me up here? I’ve got quite a few more rounds in me and I think we can tease another one out of you each, two if we’re lucky.” He patted the spaces on either side of him on the bed. The alphas looked at each other and then they scrambled on to their feet and on to the bed. Bilbo squeaked as they surrounded him, immediately crowding and claiming him as theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I lied, I do know where this came from. Anyway, first time writing Bilbo/Dwalin/Thorin, Dwalin/Thorin, Dwalin/Bilbo, and Alpha/Omega, so how'd I do? I wasn't planning on having such emphasis on Dwalin/Thorin but after the fluffy massage with Bilbo I felt they needed some attention. And I had to add in Bilbo being a little shit. Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> ***Khuzdul credit to the Dwarrow Scholar  
> Haban=gem  
> Lalâkh=fools  
> Ghivasha=treasure  
> kurduluh=my heart


End file.
